<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Tell You All About It (When I See You Again) by Shaderose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781446">I'll Tell You All About It (When I See You Again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose'>Shaderose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shaderose's Febufluff! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:'D, Because Harley to the rescue!, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Day 17, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Missing You, Peter Parker misses his boyfriend, SO FLUFFY, Surprises, but thats okay!, fluffyyyyy, its super late and i cant think of any good tags so this is what you get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley surprises Peter at his school.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Day seventeen of Febufluff: "Missing you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shaderose's Febufluff! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Tell You All About It (When I See You Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This barely made the word limit aaaaa <br/>And it's super late because I have assignment and two tests this week and have zero time to write aaaAAAAAA<br/>And I kinda rushed it at the end due to the reasons above AAAAAAAA</p>
<p>But it's fine. I'm fine, totally, totally fine :')</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! 😊</p>
<p>Also, this story takes place after Hey There, Delilah, but you dont have to read that one to understand this :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley pulls into the small parking spot, making sure his older (but well taken care for, obviously) truck is in clear view, his fingers tapping against the leather steering wheel as his excitement grows.</p>
<p>It has been almost exactly four months since hes been here, in New York, in Queens, in Midtown Tech's parking lot, waiting to pick up the love of his life. It's been almost four months since they last saw each other, since he last saw <em>Peter,</em> when he hugged him so tightly and kissed him so sweetly at the airport, their mouths wet, salty from the tears both of them were crying. Harley feels a pang in his chest, remembering Peter's heartbroken face as he walked away, towards his plane, but he shakes it away, turning on the engine and forcing himself to stay in the moment. Because in just a few minutes, classes would be dismissed, and Peter is going to walk out those doors, looking just as beautiful as the day Harley met him, and he has to be ready for it, has to see his expression when he notices.</p>
<p>Because in a few minutes, a few moments, Harley was going to <em>surprise</em> Peter.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago, after he had received that heartbreaking phone call from his miserable boyfriend, Harley knew he wasn't going to be able to wait until Christmas break to see him again. He knew Peter wouldn't be able to either, so he began to plan. He asked all of his teachers if he could do the assignments, projects and tests they would assign ahead of time, and he messaged Tony to see if he could bump up his ticket a week or two. Luckily for him, all of his teachers had been cordial, and Tony had told him that he managed to get him a ticket two weeks earlier than his old one. So he had worked his ass off, got everything done, and flew his way out here this morning, all behind his boyfriend's back, all leading to this exact moment.</p>
<p>He starts to see a few students trickling out of the doors, so he exits his car, puffing out a breath that looks like a cloud, shivering as the wind chills him to the bone. He pulls his jacket on tighter, cursing New York and its bitterly cold winters, before he leans against the passenger door, faintly hearing the final bell start to ring.</p>
<p>He watches the students pouring out of the school now, some passing by him to get to their own cars, and leans forward slightly, raising his head and squinting his eyes, trying his best to see the mop of brown curls that distinguishes his boyfriend from everybody else, but before he can spot him, he hears a familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Harley...?" He turns his head, and a grin immediately grows on his face as he sees those curls he was searching for, those big doe eyes that are sparking in the gray winter light, those round cheeks and that sleek jawline, those pink lips he adores open in shock.</p>
<p>Harley looks him up and down, noticing that hes wearing <em>Harley's </em>burgundy 'Rose Hill High' sweater, the material too big for him and coming down over his waist and blue Jeans, and over his hands, giving him sweater paws. Harleys eyes soften as he sees Peter's fill with tears, his lips starting to tilt upwards, and Harley holds out his arms. "Hey baby, I'm home."</p>
<p>Peter runs into him, practically bowling him over with the force of the hug, and Harley laughs, pulling him closer and pushing his face into his hair, smelling the sweet, sweet scent of Peter's apple shampoo. "What- what are you doing here? You weren't suppose- supposed to be here for another- another two weeks!" Peter sobs, clinging to Harley's chest tightly, burying his face into his neck. Harley feels his tears running down to his collarbone, but he doesnt care, he has his own tears in his eyes, running down his face, kissing the top of his head firmly and embracing the warmth of finally, <em>finally </em>having Peter back in his arms.</p>
<p>"Came home early. Needed to see you sooner." He states simply, quietly, his voice shaky with his tears of joy, his wide smile causing his face to ache. "I missed you, Pete."</p>
<p>"Missed you too." Peter whimpers back, pulling away just enough to be face to face with Harley, a bright grin on his face even as steady tears pool out of his eyes. His hands slide up from where they were curled at his shoulders, cupping Harley's face and running the tips of his fingers gently through his hair. "I missed you so, so much."</p>
<p>"I know." Harley raises an eyebrow, grinning cheekily before he leans forward, finally giving into his urge and kissing Peter firmly, their lips moving softly, smoothly against each other, like they were made for one another, like a dance they've rehearsed so much that its muscle memory, something not even time and distance can take away.</p>
<p>Peter pulls away after a few of the other students start whistling and hollering at them, teasing them, looking up at Harley with a sheepish smile, a rosey blush flushed on his cheeks, and Harley cant help but smile back, feeling goofy, his insides turned into mush, like they always do around Peter fricken Parker.</p>
<p>"Let's go home, hey?" He murmurs gently, placing another quick kiss to Peter's lips before opening the passenger door for him, like a true gentleman, just like his momma taught him. Peter gives him a quick thank you as he shuts the door, and when he entered the driver's side and puts in the key, Peter grabs at his right hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing once softly.</p>
<p>The entire way back to the tower, and even once they get to the tower, Peter never let's go, their hands staying intertwined, the two of them staying side by side for the remainder of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>